The present invention relates to an automotive hands-free apparatus capable of communicating via wireless connection with a portable phone.
Conventionally, it is known that a hands-free apparatus is installed in an automotive vehicle as a device connectable with a portable phone based on the protocol of Bluetooth or other wireless communication. A portable phone connecting with this hands-free apparatus, when receives a voice signal from a telephone terminal equipment of other telephone user, can transmit the received voice signal via wireless connection to the hands-free apparatus. The automotive hands-free apparatus outputs the received voice signal via a speaker as audible voice. Furthermore, the automotive hands-free apparatus can receive a voice signal through a microphone which picks up the voice of a user (i.e. occupant) of this vehicle. Then, the automotive hands-free apparatus transmits this voice signal as a transmitted voice signal via wireless connection to the connected portable phone. The portable phone receives the transmitted voice signal, and transmits the transmitted voice signal to the telephone terminal equipment of other telephone user.
For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-171337 discloses this kind of conventional automotive hands-free apparatus capable of performing wireless communication with a portable phone. An automotive hands-free apparatus having the capability of establishing a wireless communication line with a portable phone is advantageous in that the user can remote control his/her portable phone in a bag and accordingly the usability of the portable phone can be improved.
However, there is the possibility that an occupant in a vehicle may want to concentrate in driving the vehicle and is accordingly reluctant to respond to any incoming call in such a situation that the automotive hands-free apparatus and the portable phone are connected to each other via wireless connection. In such a case, the occupant can select a manner mode beforehand for his/her portable phone to bring the portable phone into a soundless condition, so that the portable phone cannot generate the sound when it receives an incoming call. Furthermore, if the communication line between the portable phone and the automotive hands-free apparatus is disconnected, the occupant will not be bothered with the sound of any incoming call.
However, the above described prior art document is based on a technique requiring a user to operate the portable phone to disconnect the communication line between the portable phone and the hands-free apparatus. This will force the occupant to pick his/her portable phone out of a bag or the like, and will not improve the usability of the portable phone.